Kvalitativa metoder - anteckningar
Kvalitativa metoder med Jane Stenman – 26/9 Varför använder man kvalitativ metod? * Outforskat område – utforska arbetsmiljön på SIMU genom att intervjua studenter * När man inte har några riktiga mätinstrument – vid känslor * Komplement till kvantitativ metod – enkät (kvantitativ) som avslutas med öppna frågor (kvalitativ) * Inte så vanligt inom odontologi, men det ökar - BoP, PPD, PI är ju alla kvantitativa Vad är kvalitativ metod? * Tittar på kvalitet snarare än kvantitet * Går ifrån deltagarens perspektiv * Som forskare deltar man själv i forskningen * Oftast litet urval (intervjuer, observationer) Symbol svårare att generalisera resultat jmf vid kvantitativ metod där man har slumpmässiga, representativa urval * Man kan däremot testa sina resultat i andra sammanhang för att på så sätt validera det * Frågeställningar man vill besvara - Vad? Hur? Varför? * Blir ofta mkt text jmf om man har kvantitativ – jmf intervju i ngn timme med enkelt blödningsindex Hur samlar man in data? Vill studera upplevelser, erfarenheter, åsikter, känslor, behov, önskemål: # Djupintervjuer – har teman som man pratar om, oftast är intervjun semi-strukturerad * Deltagaren får berätta i detalj om forskningsämnet * Man gör sen en utskrift av intervjun * Används när deltagarens åsikt är viktig och för att förstå ett fenomen * Görs ofta tills mättnad (saturation) = tills man inte får ngn mer info av att intervjua # Fokusgrupper – gruppdiskussioner som leds av forskare, blir mkt interaktion mellan deltagarna * När deltagarens åsikt är viktig och kreativt tänkande krävs * När deltagare blir stärkt av att prata om känsliga ämnen med andra som upplevt samma sak * Var försiktig om det är obalans mellan deltagare (chef tsm med arbetskollegor) eller vid känsliga ämnen Vill studera beteenden (interaktion mellan msk, gruppdynamik): # Observationer via video, audio, fältanteckningar * När det är viktigt att framställa hur det ser ut ”naturligt” och vid kommunikation * Iakttagande = forskaren iakttar studiedaltagare men är oberoende * Deltagande = forskaren deltar jämte studiedeltagaren för att själv få uppleva fenomenet Vill utforska innehåll och mening # Dagbok/dokumentanalys Intervjuteknik * Öppna frågor – det vi lärt oss med motiverande samtal * Aktivt lyssnande – göra reflektioner, tolkningar, summeringar * Var mer öppen och låt deltagaren styra i början, samla ihop, styr mer och reflektera i senare delen * Etiska aspekter – deltagare lämnar ut känslig info Symbol förstå när man inte ska fråga mer * ”Kan du berätta lite mer om, Kan du förklara hur du menar, Menar du då att…” Olika sorters urval 1. Teoretiskt urval 2. Strategiskt * Snöbollsurval = blir fler och fler deltagare med tiden * Maximal variation * Homogent urval * Bekvämlighetsurval = väljer de som finns på plats och lättillgängligt Sammanfattning: kvalitativa forskingsmetoder bygger på * Text – inte tal/siffror/prevalens/korrelation/distribution * Tolkningar – inte statistiska beräkningar * Meningsinnehåll – inte absoluta sanningar * Utforskar personers erfarenheter, tankar, motiv att göra ngt, processer * Skriv om din ”förförståelse”, ex om en tandhyg intervjuar andra tandhyg finns risk för bias * Svårt att vara neutral och objektiv alltid Symbol redogör om det finns ev. risk för bias * Att man är medveten om sina egna attityder och värderingar och inte låter dessa påverka forskningen, dvs man försöker hålla sig objektiv * Kombinera kvantitativ och kvalitativ metod * Kvantitativ data visar att hur nöjda pat är med implantat är relaterat till ålder och kön * Kvantitativ är då att implantat höjer livskvalitet, social situation etc Sidbrytning Olika typer av kvalitativa studier 1. GRUNDAD TEORI (GROUNDED THEORY) * Utveckla teorier eller hypoteser om människors beteenden genom att analysera infon som man får * Insamling av data och analys sker parallellt * Gör memos – skriver små anteckningar när man lyssnar på intervjun Symbol man glömmer inte tankar och idéer man fick när man läste, kan också gå tbx o intervjua personen igen * Kravet för grounded theory är ”fit” = resultat man får i studien ska spegla verkligheten * Använder citat för att visa att det resultat man fått speglar verkligheten Trulson et al. “Edentulousness and oral rehabilitation: experiences from the patient’s perspective” * Tittar på psykologiska effekter av 1) total tandlöshet och 2) rehabilitering i form av protetik * Syfte: titta hur total tandlöshet påverkar livet och hur protetiska konstruktioner ev. ändrar detta Resultat * Vid total tandlöshet är det jobbiga för pat att bli en ”avvikande och osäker person” * Protetik möjliggjorde pat att ”bli den person jag en gång var” * Allt detta bildade huvudkategorin ”ändring av självbilden” 2. FENOMENOLOGI * Hur vi ger fenomen olika betydelser och hur våra upplevelser av dessa fenomen påverkar hur vi ser omvärlden Berthelsen H et al. “Good work for dentists - a qualitative analysis” * Syfte: uppnå djupare förståelse för vad som är “ett bra arbete för tandläkare” * Metod: semi-strukturerade intervjuer gjordes på 9 tandläkare och skrevs sedan ner ordagrant * Resultat: god patientrelation och att kunna utföra sitt arbete i en god arbetsmiljö är ”bra arbete” * Analys: Uttalanden som rörde positiva aspekter av arbete användes för en systematisk textkondensering i enlighet med fenomenologisk analys, intervjuerna fortsätte tills kategorierna var mättade (saturation) 3. FENOMENOGRAFI * Hur människor uppfattar sin omgivning och hur hur ett fenomen kan påverka detta Karlsson E et al. “Periodontitis from the patient’s perspective, a qualitative study” * Syfte: beskriva pat:s upplevelser av att ha parodontit * Här valdes fenomenologi eftersom det viktiga var hur pat upplevde fenomenet parodontit * Analys: Gjordes genom att bekanta sig med de nedskrivna intervjuerna och identifiera och markera de viktiga detaljerna, sen tittade man på likheter och skillnader i svaren 4. INNEHÅLLSANALYS * Är antingen manifest (man ser det man ser) eller latent (man tolkar fram själv ur texten) * Det vi gjorde på intervjutexten vi fick utdelad när vi skrev anteckningar, tolkade vad pat sade etc. Sammanfattning kvalitativ vs kvantitativ metod